


Longtime no see

by Evie24



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie24/pseuds/Evie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Quinn get together for dinner after a long time apart. Quintanna One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longtime no see

 “Hi, Quinn”

Shocked. It was the only word that she could use to describe how she felt at the moment. Completely shocked, because the last person she expect to see behind her wooden house door was _her._

She’d completely forgot the insults she hissed at the person disturbing her relaxing time on the couch with book and cup of coffee when she look into those warm and of so beautiful eyes of her first and true love. She remembered the last time, two years back when she looked in those stunning eyes… but they were different back then, still beautiful but the warm was replace by hurt and flooded  by sea of tears.

“Santana”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Two years ago _

__

_“I’m going to miss you so much” – brunette girl cried out into her friend shoulder._

_“I will miss you too, San” - voice cracking as the massive lump build up in her throat._

_That’s it. It’s time… but she is not ready, not yet._

_She thought she was. She was emotionally preparing herself for this day for months now. But that went for nothing as she can’t control the tears which start blurring her vision and then when they finally fall, leaving her cheeks wet with salty liquid._

_They probably look like fools, standing in the middle of the airport, sobbing hysterically and hugging for probably quite long time right now. But she don’t really care, because she is standing here, hugging her best friend which is oblivious to the fact that she is the most important person in Quinn’s life. That she’s the one and only for her. And now she needs to say goodbye to her, knowing that she will never be hers and being unaware of when she will be seeing her again._

_When they finally pulled apart, Quinn’s breath hitched and new tears was created in her eyes as she look in her friend eyes which were fill with hurt and tears._

_“I promised you that I will contact you every week and any other free time” – she said with breaking voice and add – “I love you”_

_Blond heart skipped a beat when she hears those three words she was longing to hear most of her life. But she knew that the meaning behind these words were fully platonic._

_They hugged one last time and Quinn whisper “I love you too, San” into Latina neck. They parted and brunette despaired in crowd of people going to the airplane._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Two hours after shocking appear of Santana on her doorstep, she’d found herself in fancy restaurant sitting opposite the brunette.

 She couldn’t help herself looking at the Latina in front of her when she was giving their order to the waiter. She was still as much stunning as she remember her.

 Chocolate brown eyes in which she can stare for forever, her soft caramel coloured skin, locks of raven black hair which fall down on her shoulders and around her face framing it beautifully, her smile showing set of white and straight teeth and the cute dimples in her cheeks… and her oh so kissable plump lips.

 But she can’t allow her beauty and the still lingering love for the girl to brainwash her, because she have questions which she need to know answers to.

She’d pulled her gaze away from the brunette to regain control over her.

“Quinn, I missed you so much” – was said softly to her. And then she remembers what she went through.

She snapped her gaze back at the Latina.

“What are you doing here Santana?” – She asked harshly. The tone of her voice clearly shocked the other girl.

“I missed you so I come to see you” – respond Latina as it was the most obvious thing to say in the whole entire world.

She laughed bitterly as she felt the anger boiling inside of her.

“Oh, so you missed me so much that for one fucking year I didn’t receive any call, text, nothing!” – She snapped – “Do you even imagine how I felt back then? I was devastated and so fucking hurt, I didn’t know what was going on, I thought that something bad happened to you and I couldn’t do anything to help you!” – She said loudly.

 Hurt and anger tears pouring into her eyes. She looked at Santana. Hurt and something else… something like embarrassment was written on her face. She also notices brown eyes which start to glisten from the tears. After seeing her love like that she regrets snapping at the Latina.

“Quinn, please let me explain that, please” – she looked in blond haired girl eyes. She just manages to nod. – “I really wanted to contact you, I really does. But I had reason for not contacting you… it may seem really stupid but it was keeping me from calling you. I… - she paused, suddenly embarrassed at how stupid it will sound.

“San?”

“I’ve lost my phone” – she whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear, dropping her head in embarrassment.

“Wait, so you are telling me that we didn’t have ANY contact just because you lost you damn phone? Oh, come on Santana, you know my phone number by heart!”

Brunette finally lifts her head looking in Quinn’s eyes.

“That’s the problem, I called you Quinn, I fucking called so many times I lost count on it! But every time I was greet with ‘this number is out of service’!” – It was known Latina’s turn to snap.

Her eyes widen in realisation. That’s right, over a year ago she change her phone and she had new number. She was sure that she’d send the new contact details to Santana… but it was probably when she lost he phone.

She suddenly felt guilty. She shouldn’t snap at the girl in front of her like that… she’d led her anger take control over her. After swallowing her pride she exchanges ‘I’m sorry’ with the brunette.

The awkward silence lingers between them as they were waiting still for their orders. None of them know what to say to each other afraid I may cause even more complications between them.  Quinn couldn’t stand the silence. At this very moment her brain comes up with only one topic to talk about with the brunette. In normal circumstance she will avoid that topic like fire as it will cause her heart to ache strongly. But she just couldn’t stand the awkward silence.

“So… no Brittany with you?” – She said, aware of the stinging pain in her heart when mentioning the blond dancer’s name.

She remembers all the pain she went through in high school watching Santana interacting with Brittany. Every touch, every pinkie linking, every word, kiss, smile and hug the two shared between each other through the years, stab another sharp knife in Quinn’s heart. It hurt a lot… but she sees that Santana was happy, and as she loves her with all her heart she preferred to be hurt then taking that happiness away from Santana by confessing her love to her. So she took an advice from her favourite song: _Smile even though your heart is aching, Smile even though it’s breaking._ So she did it like that through all these years.

However she wasn’t expecting the short sentence leaving Latina’s mouth.

“We broke up” – she said quietly dropping her gaze to her hands – “Actually, she broke up with me”

_Shit. And now all my theories about how much Santana was happy with Britt went collapsing leaving me confused as hell. – She though_

“Oh my God, Santana! But why?

I see her swallow and then slowly lifting her gaze to meet mine.

“She knew I was unhappy, so she let me free” – she said softly looking in blond eyes.

_Ok, that it’s really confusing me_

“Ok, that really sweet of her… but why you were unhappy?” – She asked with big interest

“Well, I actually never loved Britt… wait, scratch that. I do love her, but I never was in love with her. She was just my safe choice when I was dealing with feeling for a girl whom I knew is straight like an arrow. So I made choice… instead of taking risk and confessing my feeling for a girl I really love, I choose the safe option which was Brittany.” – She confesses and wipe single tear rolling on her cheek.

_Wow. I didn’t expect this one…_

“I’m really sorry to hear that San, but you shouldn’t hide your felling behind a fake relationship” – she said softly, placing her palm against Santana’s.

Santana dropped her head. However Quinn did notice the slight pink colour on brunette’s tanned cheeks, and the small smile on Latina’s lips.

_Maybe there is a chance – thought blond girl._

She moved herself with the chair right next to Santana. The sudden movement cause raven haired girl to look up at Quinn.

Blond looked at their interlocked hands on the table. _It’s now or never._

“Santana I need to tell you something. I… - when she finally look up at the girl in front of her, her breath hitched as her eyes meet intense brown one. They were staring back at her so intensively and with such a warm and… hope? She was memorized by them. She didn’t even notice when she lean that few inches into Santana and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was slow and tender but passionate. She moaned quietly into Santana’s lips as she realized that one of her dreams just came true… she is finally able to taste Santana’s plump lips on her own.

They pulled back in need of air.

“I missed you so much and I’m glad that you are here. And I love you, I always was.  – She said softly caressing Santana’s smooth cheek.

Finally after so many years of pretending and hiding she confesses her feeling for the Latina.

She watched as little sparkles lit up Santana’s brown eyes. Before she knows what it’s going on, she was pulled into Santana again. And just before theirs lips collide with each other again, soft “Me too” was murmured.


End file.
